An optical communication system including a plurality of network-side devices and a plurality of terminal-side devices is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-090346). The plurality of network-side devices include a plurality of Baseband Units (BBUs). The plurality of terminal-side devices include a plurality of Remote Radio Heads (RRHs). The plurality of network-side devices are coupled to a communication network through which wavelength division multiplexing is performed. The plurality of terminal-side devices are coupled to the plurality of network-side devices via a plurality of communication cables so as to individually perform optical communication with the plurality of network-side devices.